Hearts Whisper
by Idiom Laurels
Summary: (Yeah another one) Kurama runs out of excuses for being gone and ends lying about something he'll regret later after finding himself to want it as truth. KuramaXHiei . . .Maybe
1. Entry 1

If I had only told him when I had the chance. If I only could have swallowed my pride and came right out with it, I would have been with him. I would have loved with him. But I drove him away . . . I didn't say anything to him, but maybe that's what did it.  
  
^*^*^*^ Okay . . . like I've said before . . . KURAMAxHIEI! If you don't like it don't read it!! ^*^*^*^ I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. ^*^*^*^  
  
"Hiei . . . hold me . . ." I plead to him  
  
"Why don't you get it fox? I don't want to be with you! Get your idiotic mind to realize that you stupid fox!" he shouted at me as he walked away and left me in the dark all alone  
  
"Hiei . . . Hiei I love you!" I cried out to him feeling tears role down my cheeks, knowing he couldn't hear me  
  
The pain that filled my heart could not be put to words . . . it is such a confusing thing when your heart clearly knows something your mind cannot seem to understand. Maybe if I did understand, I'd know how to get Hiei back. I loved him so much . . . how could someone I had feelings so deeply for seem to want nothing to do with me? I loved him and he didn't care in the slightest bit.  
  
*****  
  
It all started a while back . . . back when Hiei and I were simply fighting partners and nothing more, like I wanted us to be, and nothing less, like we are now.  
  
*****  
  
"Hiei if you fight so recklessly like that we'll never be able to defeat anyone!" I yelled to him, correcting the minor flaws in his fighting which I made out to be important, which they weren't.  
  
"Shut up Kurama, it's not as though you have the right to correct me! Last time I checked I was the one who was stronger than you!" Hiei yelled to me as he sheathed his sword and walked over to give me one of his trademark death glares.  
  
Picking on Hiei was one of my favorite pass times, for reasons I didn't yet know about. Maybe because he was so strong and wasn't modest about it.  
  
"Well Hiei I have to go to school now, we'll continue training later." I said to him as I changed quickly into my school uniform.  
  
I didn't mind id he watched me dress and undress. Hiei was never the kind to seem as though he was attracted to men, or anyone for that matter. So I removed my sweaty training clothes and replaced them with my freshly washed and ironed uniform, all the while only a few feet away from Hiei who was fiddling with his belt for one reason or another.  
  
"Fine. We'll finish training tonight, got it fox?" Hiei either told or asked me, I couldn't really tell whether it was a command or a question, which ever though my answer was the same.  
  
"Alright Hiei. I'll see you then." I told him as I began my walk through the beautiful forest that was Hiei's training area and mine. Of course I had chosen the spot. Had Hiei been given the chance to choose our ground of practice I would find myself trying hard to keep my balance on some 100ft high cliff, complete with jagged rocks awaiting whomever happened to fall from it's peek, every morning after breakfast.  
  
No thank you.  
  
I used to wonder about why Hiei was like the way he is, ruthless, cold hearted, and all out mean a lot of the time. But after trying to pry into his life countless numbers of times through out the years that I'd 'known' him, I'd finally decided, after getting absolutely nowhere, to just give up and take Hiei as Hiei was, a cold, uncaring, lonely little bastard. And I just left it at that. I never thought anymore of Hiei.  
  
I arrived at my school about 10minutes early like I always did. I walked through the long hall of my awaiting classmates, which seemed as though it would never end. I glanced at only a few of them for a brief moment, but then returned my glare to its usual targets, the floor, the ceiling, and the walls. It wasn't that I was shy; it was just that human teenagers to tell the absolute truth disgusted me a bit. They seemed to care about only the way they looked, they way others around them looked, and what the last person they slept with looked like. Appearance never meant much to me although many think it does most likely because of my fine hair, clear completion, and fair build. I could feel a lot of the teenagers eyeing me as I walked with a hurried pace into the room of my first class.  
  
I was now trapped. There were fewer of them here but nonetheless I could just smell the out of control hormones coming from my classmates that surrounded me. I wanted desperately to just run away, like I did every school day, I'd much rather be with Hiei training, which must mean that being here was pretty god damn awful.  
  
I forced myself through my classes for the day the whole time not talking, nor looking at anyone, at least not long enough for them to see or hear me.  
  
At the sound of day ending bell I began my walk home.  
  
This walk I enjoyed more than anything in this world. The sun wasn't as harsh as it was when I walked to get to school, and maybe I just liked it because of the fact that I was indeed leaving that dreadful gathering of germs and suggestive looks.  
  
When I was about home I then remembered that Hiei and I were to train tonight. I then shifted from walking to running so that I could get home to make up an excuse for leaving.  
  
I quickly opened the front door and then slammed it behind me. The loud noise made me wince and I knew that my mother would at any moment yell at me and then greet me.  
  
"Shuichi how many times do I have to tell you not to slam that door!?" Shiori yelled at me as he then walked out from where even she had been and kissed my cheek. "Welcome home honey." And then her greeting "Did you have a good day at school?" She asked me with a smile on her face  
  
"As always mother" I lied in order to hide how I really felt about my day "But I'm afraid I'll have to be leaving shortly, now as a matter of fact." I said her quickly glancing up at the clock  
  
"Oh again?" She asked me sadly  
  
"I'm afraid so mother . . ." I said giving her an innocent smile  
  
"Honey, now you promise me you're not in a relationship?" She asked me raising an eyebrow  
  
"I've told you before mother, I'm not seeing anyone." I said to her with a slight chuckle  
  
"You'd tell me if you were wouldn't you Shuichi?" She asked with a concerned voice  
  
"Oh course I would mother . . . well I best be on my way, Hiei is expecting me" I said as I turned for the door and then stopped in my tracks.  
  
Mother had no knowledge of Hiei, Yusuke, or anything else of the sort. I had to come up with something fast. But I simply couldn't.  
  
"Shuichi since when do you go on your soul searching walks accompanied by a woman?" She asked harshly "You are in a relationship aren't you!?"  
  
"Mother, first off Hiei is a guy-" I started but then stopped after seeing the look on my mother's face "Oh no mother I didn't mean-" I started to explain but couldn't find the words to continue  
  
"Shuichi . . . is this Hiei your- . . . is he your boyfriend?" She asked franticly  
  
I felt myself blush a little and I almost burst out in laughter. Just the thought of Hiei with me or let alone ANYONE was a rather farfetched. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.  
  
"You can tell me if he is dear . . . I wont put you down of ever speak of it again I promise."  
  
I thought for a moment, this may be my only way out. If I just told mother that I was in a relationship I would always have an excuse. But why did the only perfect time to get an excuse have to involve that little fire demon! Never the less I answered, "Well mother . . . I just didn't think you'd under stand." I lied  
  
I know I started to blush, but why? I've lied before . . . but I've never blushed. Maybe just the thought of bringing Hiei home to meet my mother, getting married to him, growing old and watching game shows with my sweet darling Hiei, wait . . . wasn't I thinking a little crazy.  
  
"So . . . so you and this 'Hiei' guy . . . you haven't- well" She stammered trying to think of a nice, polite way to ask 'Shuichi, honey, did you and this Hiei sleep together or have any other kind of sexual relations?'  
  
"No, no don't worry mother. I don't do things like that." Again that was also somewhat of a lie. Being a fox demon as I had been I had had more than a far share of sexual relations through out my existence.  
  
"You don't but what about Hiei! What if he tries to get you to do something you don't want to? Say, how much older is this Hiei anyhow?" She asked me nervously  
  
I thought for a moment . . . was Hiei even older than me? For some reason I always thought he was a couple hundred years older, but if I told mother that she'd just stare at me strangely. So I answered, "He's a couple years older"  
  
"Well then just promise me you'll be careful, and bring this Hiei over for dinner sometime. I want to meet him." She said to me still sounding a little nervous  
  
Here's the meeting, next the wedding, and then the game shows.  
  
"Alright mother I'll ask him what would be a good time." I said to her getting a little nervous myself. How was I going to tell Hiei about this?! "Well goodbye mother!" I said as I ran out to the door  
  
"Goodbye Shuichi!"  
  
I ran as fast as I could until I finally reached our place of training to find Hiei looking at something. I walked over to try and look to see what it was but he saw me coming and quickly stuffed, what I had identified as some piece of paper, into his pocket.  
  
"What took you so long?" He asked me in his usual rough tone  
  
"My mother . . . it's getting harder to make up excuses." I said to him feeling myself blush again for that unknown reason  
  
"Well then get something that will stick." He grunted  
  
"I kinda did that already Hiei. I'm very sorry I-" I started to explain feeling myself blush some more. I know Hiei saw it, and I saw that he knew why, but how come he got to know and I didn't!?  
  
"What the hell did you tell her?!"  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Yugijouoh: Okay I know the first part was rather confusing X.X but it'll make sense soon, maybe, I dunno. This is just one of those things that you write in the middle of the night and can't explain until your half asleep. I'll try and update it soon, I hate leaving things undone ANYHEW please review!!!! ^^- 


	2. Entry 2

If only told him that I felt the same way . . . why didn't I!? I feel so incomplete and lonely. I never felt such pain before him, or such joy. I now know exactly what he meant to me. All I can do is take what knowledge I have of this human langue and perhaps maybe one day he'll 'hear' these thoughts, these feelings. I love you . . .  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
Okay chapter 2! Yeah . . . uh huh . . . really . . . cool . . . WOW!  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Well Hiei you see I- I told her that you and I- you and me- . . . I told her that you were my boyfriend!" I yelled as I shut my eyes and prepared for the horrible pain that was sure to follow him striking his sword through my head.  
  
"Boy friend?" Hiei repeated in question  
  
"Oh . . ." I realize coming out of my prepared pose "I told her that you and I were in a relationship." I said quickly going back to my pose  
  
"YOU SAID WHAT!" He said flaring up and charging at me but stopping when he was right in front of me. He stood on his toes and looked me right in the eye and said in an angry voice, "You're not leaving or doing anything until you explain this thoroughly. And don't leave ANYTHING out!"  
  
He still knew why I was blushing, and he wanted me to admit to it, but how could I when I didn't know what that something was!?  
  
"Well Hiei I needed an excuse and-" I started but was then interrupted  
  
"An excuse. Oh yeah sure . . ." He said mockingly as he stepped back a little  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him in a confused tone as I gave him a strange look  
  
What did he mean?  
  
"Kurama, you're such an idiot." He insulted me as he took another step back and spun around showing to me his back  
  
"Hiei, tell me, what do you know that I don't?" I asked waiting a few minutes getting no response "Alright then . . . I'll explain more while we train."  
  
"F-fine" Hiei said with a sort of strange tone in his voice, surprised but mad.  
  
"Okay Hiei let's get on with this . . ." I said starting to change my clothes  
  
"Kurama . . . what is required of me in order for you to keep this alibi?" Hiei grunted at me as he turned around and then saw I was down to my underwear  
  
I started to blush. I had never before when I undressed around him but he had never exactly starred right at me. He always found something to do to keep his glance away, real or not.  
  
"I guess . . . just . . . all you have to do is come meet my mother ONCE! That's all I swear!" I assured him as I, as quickly as I could, put my pants on.  
  
"Okay then let's go." Hiei said as he started to walk  
  
"Hiei?" I asked in pure shock as he walked past me. I quickly turned around and ran after to him to catch up and struggled to put on my shirt as I chased after to him. "Hiei you want to go NOW!?"  
  
"I want to get this damned experience over with so I never have to do it again." Hiei said continuing his walk  
  
"Oh . . . I guess that makes sense." Kurama said catching up to Hiei  
  
"Well Kurama?!" He snapped at me  
  
"What!?" I snapped back  
  
"How do I act! What do you want me to say to her!?" Hiei asked me still not looking at me  
  
"Well why didn't you just ask that in the first place!?" I yelled at him "Well just, act like- we, well- . . . act like we're-"  
  
"In love?" Hiei finished for me and turned to look at my face then turning his head away and laughing a bit "You're such an idiot." He said to me again  
  
"Please Hiei. If you don't do this I won't be able to explain it all that well. We wouldn't get to train hardly ever." I said trying to convince him  
  
"Who said I needed you to train? I could easily do it myself." Hiei said harshly  
  
"Hiei, if you didn't need someone to train with you, you wouldn't be helping me." I said to him with a smirk  
  
"Shut up." He said putting his hands in his pockets. I could tell he had in his hand that paper I saw him with earlier . . .  
  
"Hiei, what's that paper you have in your pocket?" I asked him curiously as I reached for his right arm and yanked it out of his pocket before he had a chance to push me away or stop it.  
  
I was right. He was holding the paper. I reached for it but he quickly pulled it out of my reach and moved on of his legs up to move back when I took a step forwards and grabbed his right hand again. He lost his balance and fell over, taking me with him. I fell on top of him, my lips just barely touching his neck. I know I started to blush. But why I didn't know.  
  
"Get the hell off of me fox!" Hiei shouted angrily as he pushed off of him and put his mystery paper back in his pocket.  
  
I stood up and dusted my self off a bit and then I found myself thinking over what had just happened, and I began to blush again. Hiei stared at me with that knowing look on his face. He smirked and he and grunted, "You're such . . . an . . . idiot."  
  
"Hiei I wish you wouldn't keep calling me that . . . when you know it really isn't true." I said to him knowing I still had a blush on my face  
  
"It is true fox. I can't believe how stupid you are." Hiei said coldly as we both continued walking and he sighed under his breath something I couldn't hear . . . "you idiot, falling for someone like me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugijouoh: OKAY! It'll start to make more sense as it goes on ^^- . . . I hope. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Entry 3

I must find courage within myself so that you will know. I can't say what I feel . . . but I need you to hear my words. I can only pray that you find my words soon. We will be happy then . . . if you still wish to have me.  
  
^*^*^*^*^ Chapter 3 ^.~ I don't know if anyone is catching on to exactly what that paper has to do with anything. And to tell the truth you don't really have to. It's kinda stupid really but oh well.  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho is NOT mine I tell ya. If it were I'd have a much cooler e- mail address . . . why? I dunno . . .  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
It had grown dark and the stars were very bright. It was also a full moon which made it all the more beautiful. I couldn't help but wish I had a special someone to share this with, but all I had right now was Hiei.  
  
It was silent.  
  
I looked up at the sky and I just felt as though nothing was missing. For some reason being right here, right now, made me feel so incredibly complete. I needed nothing more to be happy. What was so different about now then when I usually walked back home at night? Why did this time make me feel so at peace and happy?  
  
"Watch where you're going fox!" Hiei yelled up at me  
  
His voice jerked me to look forward and I saw that I was about to walk into the traffic filled street.  
  
Oh yes . . . I forgot about Hiei for a moment.  
  
"Thank god!" I sighed as I came to a stop  
  
I looked at the passing cars for a moment and saw that they weren't going to stop anytime soon so I turned to glare at Hiei.  
  
"Thank you Hiei." I said to him meaning it gratefully  
  
"Whatever. I didn't want to become known as the demon whose partner, fighting partner, was brought down by a car and ended up road kill." Hiei said to me with a glare  
  
"That's what I was going to say." I said sarcastically  
  
"C'mon we can just run across now." Hiei said quickly as he, lightening fast like he always does, ran across the street.  
  
"Wait for me Hiei!" I yelled running after, not as fast but faster than pretty much any human.  
  
I made it across without being run over but I didn't stop as soon enough as I wanted and I found myself standing a little close to Hiei, touching close.  
  
I quickly took a step back and he started walking again. I followed him until we made it to a certain point and he just stopped.  
  
"What is it Hiei?" I asked stopping next to him  
  
"I don't know the way you know. You really should go ahead." He said giving me a stare  
  
"Oh- right . . ." I said continuing to walk  
  
He followed me, closely but not as closely as I had followed him. Almost as though he were trying to stay as far away from me as he could without making it seem suspicious. Just to see if he was I slowed down a bit, more than I had planned, which he didn't notice until he crashed into me.  
  
"Oh sorry Hiei!" I apologized as I picked up the pace  
  
"Idiot" He replied as he gave me another mean stare  
  
We finally arrived at my house about 5 minutes later. I was about to knock on the door when I noticed something.  
  
"Hiei! For Reikai's sake put on your head band!" I yelled at him quietly  
  
Hiei moved his eyes upward and looked to see that his Jagan was open and fully visible.  
  
"Oh." He said as he quickly covered it up  
  
"Phew . . ."  
  
I lifted my hand to knock, but I hesitated for a second. I felt nervous. What kinds of questions would my mother ask him? And I could just see the glares she'd give us. And the part that made me most nervous was that he and I would have to act all nice and lovey to each other. I was really unprepared.  
  
"What are you waiting for fox?" Hiei snapped at me giving me a look, and that's when something else came to me.  
  
"Oh yes Hiei, don't refer to me as 'fox' around my mother. You best call me Shuichi." I told him moving my hand away from the door and quickly turning to look at him.  
  
"Alright. Go ahead and knock stupid!" He told me with an annoyed tone  
  
"Oh don't be silly Hiei." I started as he gave me an odd look for calling him 'silly' "I don't have to knock I live here!" I said starting to laugh a little. Damn I really was stalling.  
  
"Well then GO IN!" He yelled at me as he walked over and reached for the door handle  
  
"NO!" I yelled as I grabbed his hand to stop him  
  
I stared at my hand on his and I could feel him looking at me. I turned my head and looked up to see he was about ready to draw his sword and chop- OH NO!  
  
I pulled my hand off of his and said to him nervously, "Your sword! Don't bring it in!"  
  
"What do you want me to do with it, throw it in the bushes?" He snapped at me as he took his hand off the door handle and folded his arms.  
  
"Do anything just get rid of it!" I told his putting my hands on my hips  
  
"What's the worst that could happen if I brought it in!?" Hiei asked me, loudly  
  
"Well for one thing-" I started but then quickly glanced over to the door and saw it was open and Shiori was standing there staring at us oddly.  
  
"Oh. Mother. . ." I said looking over to her and dropping my hands to my sides  
  
"I heard yelling and I thought someone might be trying to break in." She said setting the umbrella she had clenched in her hand aside. "Who is this?" She asked pointing to Hiei who had been fiddling with his belt ever since he had noticed her presence. Shiori's face looked curious at first but then a blush came over her face as she realized. "H-Hiei?" She asked him  
  
Hiei looked up from his non-existent belt problem and nodded slightly. He had a rather cute little look on his face. Mouth gone to the size of a mere dot, eyes wide with confusion, eyebrows lifted high . . .  
  
"Well then you two come on in!" She said as she turned and started to walk inside.  
  
I started to follow, as did Hiei. Before he passed through the door he was sure to dump his sword in the bush next to the porch.  
  
After stepping inside from the darkness and into the light Shiori quickly looked at Hiei and had the strangest expression on her face. I knew what she was thinking. Hiei was just the simple look of death and pure evil . . . I knew that right now the only thing going through her mind was 'Dear lord Shuichi has issues.'  
  
"Well, Hiei, won't you please come in and have a seat. I'll go get us some tea." She said as she walked off  
  
She turned to look at him again before walking into the kitchen, Hiei nodded again still with that look on his face. Shiori turned back around and left the room.  
  
Hiei then turned to me and gave me a death glare as he started for the sitting room. I followed trying hard not to start laughing hysterically.  
  
Hiei stood in the entrance to the room for a moment looking at all of the possible sitting places. I moved ahead of him and sat down on the sofa and patted the seat next to me. He sat down on the end of couch as far away from me as he could. I knew that would look a little suspicious, and I saw he was an arms reach away so I reached out and grabbed him around then waste and quickly pulled him next to me and let go right as my mother walked into the room with the tea.  
  
She sat down in the chair across from us and set down the cups on the table in between. Before speaking she looked at us again, sitting closely next to each other, Hiei with that innocent look on his face, and also me being about a foot and a half taller than he was.  
  
"So Hiei . . . you're a couple- . . . of years older Shuichi tells me." She said picking her tea and taking sip nervously  
  
"Uhh . . . a couple?" He asked turning over to me, who was extremely nervous right now because Hiei would be so clueless to every question she would ask.  
  
I nodded quickly as I took a sip of my tea. Hiei caught on to the whole 'drink the tea' thing so he picked up his cup and slowly took a sip of the strange liquid. He looked about ready to spit it out but he forced it down.  
  
"Yes, that's right; I'm a . . . couple . . . years older." He said to her in a believable voice as he turned to me and nodded  
  
"Oh now you two don't act do jumpy. Just act like you normally do around each other." She said in a relaxed, understanding tone which made me happy. But the thought of us acting like we normally do wanted to make me laugh.  
  
To hide the laughing smile that was making its way onto my face I took another drink of my tea, using the cup to hide my mouth until I could control my terrible need to laugh.  
  
After hearing her request Hiei looked over at me again, hiding it well from my mother but not from me a look of pure disgust on his face, wondering exactly what she wanted us to do.  
  
"So where do you live?" She asked looking at Hiei who quickly moved his glance away from me and over to my mother, giving her that look again.  
  
"Around." He answered casually  
  
A look came over my mother's face, a sadden one.  
  
Oh crap . . .  
  
"Oh my! Are you telling me you have no place to stay!?" She asked looking like she might start crying at any given second "Don't you have parents?"  
  
"Not anymore . . ." Hiei said with an angry look on his face which made her start to tear up  
  
"Umm . . . mother . . ." I nervously stammered trying to think of what to do  
  
"I can't just send you out on your own! You'll stay here with us!" She yelled going up to Hiei and hugging him, motherly.  
  
Hiei turned and have me a look that said 'as soon as she stops I'm going to kill you.'  
  
I gulped and quickly thought of what to do . . . but nothing came to mind.  
  
Looks like Hiei was here to stay . . .  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
Yugijouoh: Don't worry . . . it seems a little too happy at the moment but that'll change soon. ^^ Anyway I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! 


	4. Entry 4

Being with you all that time . . . I've gotten to know the real you, the same you claimed you'd done with me. How could I have been such an idiot not to see it until after I had walked away? Those deep feelings whispering to my heart "You love him . . ."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Forth chapter here! If things look a little happy 'n such I promise you that will change!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Mother released Hiei after a moment, turned around and wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"N-no mother . . . you don't have to let Hiei stay here." I said to her getting nervous from the promising look of death I was getting from Hiei.  
  
"Shuichi! I've never heard such an awful thing in my life! Of course he's staying!" She told me as she ran off somewhere out of the room.  
  
"I tried . . ." I whispered turning to Hiei.  
  
"You are so dead Kurama . . ." Hiei said glaring at me.  
  
Mother came running back in with some blankets and a pillow.  
  
"Okay now you can stay in Shuichi's room- wait no . . ." Mother stammered as she then started to look at us. She smiled sweetly and then nodded. "Yes you'll stay in Shuichi's room, at least for now."  
  
Hiei glanced over at me again, in his eyes a look nearly begging for me to get him out of this, but I simply could not do anything.  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Good night you two! Now seriously . . . go to bed! You have school tomorrow remember Shuichi! You wouldn't want . . . anything . . . to keep you up." Mother hinted as she closed my bedroom door.  
  
Hiei and I remained silent until we heard mother's footsteps walking away.  
  
"I'm going to kill your mother and you . . ." Hiei said as he threw his blanket off of him and across the room.  
  
Hiei was lying next to my bed on an inflatable mattress. For a few minutes while my mother was in the room he had been cutely cuddled up in blankets and she even threw in a stuffed animal or two while she was at it. He lying there almost made me want to hug him . . . umm . . . wait . . .  
  
"Don't worry Hiei we'll think of something to get you out of this." I said to him . . . hug?  
  
"Like hell you better . . ." Hiei said harshly as he folded arms and sat up.  
  
"Hiei . . . don't tell me you're not even going to sleep?" I asked him hoping he'd just lie back down.  
  
"Who could sleep on this thing?" Hiei said wobbling back and forth.  
  
"What you wanna sleep with me?" I said to him sarcastically.  
  
"NO!" He said standing up and scanning the room.  
  
"Hiei . . . you're not going to find your clothes anywhere in here . . ." I said to him with a slight laugh.  
  
Shiori had insisted that he wear a pair of my old clothes to bed so that she could wash his. For some reason her taking his clothes seemed to bother him more than actually having to stay here. I wonder why . . .?  
  
Hold on!  
  
"Hiei! Does this have to do with that piece of paper?" I asked him slyly.  
  
"What paper?" Hiei asked innocently.  
  
I laughed at his obvious lie. If ever a time Hiei didn't seem guilty he most certainly was.  
  
"The paper you had in your pocket that you were so set in not having me see. C'mon Hiei tell me!" I told him a little too excited.  
  
"Why are you so curious? It's nothing!" Hiei said as he nearly fell over from the wobbly mattress.  
  
"Watch out Hiei!" I yelled in a whisper as he tipped backwards and landed on my bed, in my arms, which had reached out to catch him on their own . . . (Okay I know that seems weird but I didn't make them!)  
  
He looked up me with that face he always put on when my mother was around . . . why didn't he look like he was going to kill me for touching him? Did he maybe- . . . no way! He didn't like me . . . hold on . . . why would he have that expression? OH CRAP!!  
  
"Shuichi . . . what are you doing?" Mother asked walking over a little closer to us from the door.  
  
"Oh . . . m-mother! Well you see Hiei was standing up to- to- to go to the bathroom and he fell over!" I said quickly dropping Hiei out of my arms.  
  
Hiei sunk down and his head hit against the metal part of my bed. He didn't yell out in pain like any normal person would have done, he just looked up at me meanly.  
  
"Okay . . . I just came to give you back your old clothes Hiei . . . I washed the shirt but the pants are just beyond repair, with rips and strange- red- stains . . . well anyway goodnight you two." Shiori said closing the door and walking away.  
  
Hiei rubbed the part of his head that had been hit and then rose to his feet, making sure not to stand on the mattress.  
  
I quickly realized what he was slowly going to do, so I sat on my knees and, most definitely without thinking, reached out and tackled Hiei onto his mattress. I lay on top of him for a moment . . . just feeling him, made me shutter. But then I quickly jumped off of him and ran over to the dresser and picked up Hiei's pants from off of it.  
  
I reached into his right pocket and felt around until I held the paper. I started to take out my hand when Hiei stood up, very fast I might add, and grabbed my wrist.  
  
He twisted it over and a shock of pain was sent through my whole arm. I wanted to yell out but I know that would be awful suspicious if my mother started to hear screaming coming from my room.  
  
"Kurama . . . drop the paper NOW!" He demanded in a whisper.  
  
"Alright just stop it!" I said quickly as I dropped his pants, and the paper.  
  
He released my arm and I held it in pain. Now I really wanted to see that paper.  
  
"You try to look at this again, and I'll kill you." Hiei said holding up the folded piece of paper and staring at me evilly.  
  
"Hiei . . . why don't you want me to see it? What could be so bad about a piece of paper?" I asked him letting go of my wrist which had gone numb for a moment.  
  
"I didn't say it was bad, it's just something I'd like to keep to myself for now, and that's all your ever going to get to know." He said looking as he was fighting himself about something . . .  
  
"Alright Hiei." I said as I walked over and lied back down in bed.  
  
I rolled over to turn away from Hiei. Once I was sure he wasn't watching me I turned around quietly to see him doing something at my desk. I know he had the paper . . . and something else as well . . . I'm not sure what but I did hear the sound tape. I'm not sure if he ever went to sleep . . . because I dosed off . . .  
  
When I awoke the only thought on my mind was Hiei. A very odd thing since I never thought of Hiei.  
  
I just couldn't stop replaying over and over in my mind certain things that had happened. Me falling on him in the woods, bumping into him those times, my hand around his waste, and lying on him just last night. Why was I constantly thinking of these?  
  
I opened my eyes and looked down over at the mattress near my bed. There I saw Hiei, sleeping, completely vulnerable. I'd never before seen him like that . . . I felt my face get a little hot . . . maybe I had slept with one too many blankets on.  
  
Hiei opened his eyes and for that second he looked so- so- . . . normal. He was cutely lying there, staring up at me with his big eyes, but then he scowled at me and grunted.  
  
"What are you looking at?" He asked me as he folded his arms.  
  
What WAS I looking at? Here's a better question . . . why was I looking?  
  
I reached my hand up and felt my cheek. It was so warm . . . I hadn't had too many sheets . . . I was blushing. Uh oh . . .  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
Yugijouoh: Heheheh . . . anyway PLEASE REVIEW! ^^ ((What could that paper be?)) 


	5. Entry 5

If there was anything I learned from you, besides learning to love, it was that the little voice that whispers to your heart things you can barely hear, is always right, and that you should always listen to it, no matter how inconceivable the things it tells you.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Here's the 5th chapter. I think exactly what the paper is, is starting to get a little more clear to some ^^-  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
YYH ain't mine I tells ya.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
This wasn't good. I couldn't be blushing! I didn't REALLY have feelings for Hiei! How could anyone even fall in love with a guy like him? Wait, guy? OH CRAP!  
  
"What the hell are you staring at fox?!" Hiei said getting angry at my late response.  
  
"I'm . . . nothing." I told him as I rolled over to look away from him and over at my clock.  
  
It was only 5:11 am . . . a little too early to be up for me. I usually slept in as much as I could; it's when I had the most time to think. Actually, I usually did wake up rather early, I just lie in bed and think for hours. But, it seems that my thoughts were all planned out for me this time . . . Hiei.  
  
Then I remembered something, I wasn't safe even with my own thoughts.  
  
Oh yes . . . Hiei can read minds. CRAP!  
  
Of course, I don't think he cared enough to actually take the time to snoop around my thoughts, why would he care? If he did read my mind then I could most defiantly accuse him of have feelings for me now couldn't I?  
  
Just the thought made my spine start to tingle.  
  
I was taken away from my blush invoking thoughts when Hiei's mocking voice asked up at me, "So Kurama . . . what cha thinking?"  
  
My eyes widened, my heart sank. Oh god he hadn't!  
  
"W-Why do you ask?" I asked to him rolling on to my stomach and pulling my blanket over my head.  
  
"Oh no reason . . . I just have a sneaky suspicion that you're thinking about trying to find that paper, but I hid it well so don't even bother trying." He told me, sounding sure of himself.  
  
I popped my head up from out of it's resting place, buried deep within my pillow, and a wide smile came across my face in relief as I turned on my back and relaxed.  
  
"Don't worry Hiei . . . I won't go looking for your little love note." I said acting as though I knew what it was in an attempt to get Hiei to tell me something like 'HOW DID YOU KNOW!' anything along those lines.  
  
"Ha, ha." He grunted up at me sarcastically.  
  
That failed miserably.  
  
Back to more important manners . . . Hiei. Those thoughts still fresh in my mind . . . when I had reached out to catch him last night . . . it was as though I hadn't even tried, like my heart had took complete control of my actions, not allowing my brain to even think it over. As though something softly whisper to my heart, 'let him know you'll always be there for him, whenever he loses control.'  
  
I remembered I had promised Hiei I'd try and find a way for him to get out of this, but I was know thinking more along the lines of how to keep him here.  
  
And I felt somewhere inside me . . . that even though he didn't feel the same about me, that was okay. I didn't need him to. I felt complete with him just near me. That is what had made last nice so perfect looking up at those stars, Hiei was there looking up at the same sky I was.  
  
And at this moment, I felt something I had never felt before in my entire existence . . . I felt real and true love for another.  
  
Not like the love I have for my mother, I wouldn't call that love, that's a different emotion all together. This is the kind of love that makes mothers . . .  
  
"Hiei, I just wanted to tell something . . ." I started feeling myself blush. "About that paper . . . I won't ask you what's on it until you tell me first. When you're ready to tell me . . . I'll be there to listen." I said to him feeling very happy with my current situation. Nothing could beat my life as it was right now. I had found someone to love . . . what could be better than that?  
  
I heard no response from Hiei . . . and for some reason that made me want to start laughing with joy.  
  
"Hiei . . . Hiei did you hear me?" I asked him, hiding it well that I was teasing him.  
  
"I heard you fox." He grunted at me quickly.  
  
"Alright then . . . well I'm going back to sleep . . . but if you'd like to talk to me just come on over and wake me up." I said to him blushing a lot more as I rolled over on my side facing towards Hiei.  
  
I bundled up some of my comforter and held it tight in my arms as I closed my eyes with a smile on my face . . . if only it were Hiei . . . maybe someday.  
  
Then something dawned on me . . . there would be no someday . . . at least not one with Hiei. I never would hold him in my arms, at least not unless it were an accident like it had been last night. I'd never get to hug him or kiss him . . .  
  
I realized something that morning . . . finding someone to love is great, but if that someone doesn't love you back . . . it will hurt very much. One sided love . . . how depressing is that?  
  
I released the bundle from my hands and turned over on my other side, looking away from Hiei . . . I stared out the window at the sun that had raised just a few minutes ago . . . it was so beautiful . . . but it was sad knowing that before long, it would turn hot and harsh.  
  
I guess most happiness is short lived. Like mine was . . . and the thing was I couldn't just go back to the way I was, because now . . . now I loved Hiei . . . and I'd have to live with it, and with him.  
  
I felt myself starting to tear up. I sniffed a little in a sad attempt to hold it back but, it only made my tears fall . . .  
  
"Shut up fox, I thought you said you were going to sleep." Hiei snapped coldly at me.  
  
My tears were getting a little easier to hold back now; I didn't want to cry, so I dare not say anything to Hiei. I had to get him out of my mind, out of my heart! I used my blanket to wipe off my wet eyes.  
  
"I am . . ." I said under my breath, knowing that because I had let my words out my tears that I had been able to hold back I would lose control over, and I did.  
  
Oh Kurama . . . how could you have been such an idiot?!  
  
. . . An . . . idiot . . .  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Yugijouoh: I'm sorry that chapter was kind of short. But sense it was I'll try and get the next one up soon ^.~ PR! (Please review) 


	6. Entry 6

Why . . .? How could I have been such . . . an . . . idiot . . .? So blind to what I felt for you . . . although I could see it perfectly well. You loved me, and I loved you . . . but I just couldn't leave it at that.  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
Here's the 6th chapter for you. ^^ I hope you enjoy it! Although things will get kinda sad, I do plan on a happy ending. ^^-  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
I don't own it I tell you!  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
I opened my eyes to see it was now 6:32 am, about time for me to get up. I sat up, and then looked down to where Hiei slept, he was asleep again, or at least he looked like he was.  
  
I softly walked out of bed, as not to wake him. Luckily, being a thief and a fox, I was rather good at this, so I made it to my bathroom unseen.  
  
I closed the door, started the water running for the shower and then turned to look at myself in the mirror. I didn't at all like I used to, normal, carefree . . . sure my body looked the same but- . . . something just wasn't right . . . I looked sad . . .  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
Something had happened to Kurama, but what? I could tell from the way he looked at me. Maybe I should look into his thoughts . . . no . . . I've decided not to do that anymore, gets a man into too much trouble.  
  
I thought about asking him, but in the end decided not to, like I decided on most things that may show concern.  
  
After a few minutes the door to Kurama's bathroom opened so I quickly closed my eyes and again pretended to be sleeping.  
  
After I was sure he wasn't looking, I opened my eyes just a little to see him at his dresser, wearing a very soft looking robe, gathering up his clothes, in this case his school uniform.  
  
He then turned to look at me and I gave him a scowl. Yes, I was sure . . . something wasn't right, I could tell from the look in his eye.  
  
"What happened fox? Girl dump you?" I said to him mockingly, obviously trying to make him feel worse about what he already felt bad enough about.  
  
"No Hiei, and if you must know out of all the women I've ever met here the only one I've ever liked is Shiori . . ." He snapped back at me harshly as he walked back into the bathroom.  
  
A little flashing light went off in my head and I made a mental note of it, Kurama = bitch today . . . BACK OFF.  
  
The fact that Kurama got mad made me think a little harder . . . what exactly had happened to the guy? He never got mad . . . I always sort of relied on that so I could poke fun at him.  
  
At least his little problem would keep his mind off my secret that really shouldn't even be in this house, and actually it wouldn't be for long. As soon as Kurama left for school I would take it out of it's hiding place, probably the worst hiding place it could ever been in, Kurama's desk drawer, and burn it or burry it or something.  
  
Another light went off in my mind, reminding me of another mental note I had made and forgotten about . . . it was, Tonight = remove secret from hiding spot and relocate to better one. I had made that one last night . . .  
  
I remembered that Kurama's school books among other things were also in there . . . if I didn't get it out fast he'd find it for sure!  
  
I remember I had placed it between two books . . . but even if he didn't see it he'd still get to it before the day was out. Damn it . . . I should start using post-it notes instead of mental notes.  
  
I jumped up off of this cursed thing I had to sleep on and was to make my way over to the desk . . . but that's when the door opened and Kurama saw me crawling on his bed . . . it was the fastest way to his desk of course.  
  
I hope I didn't do anything that would upset him . . . I mean I know it seems as though I don't care about anything but- . . . inside I'm completely different person . . . I just can't show it with my voice or actions. Of course he'd have to be in some kind of a bad mood to get mad at someone for touching his bed . . . wouldn't he? What's there to be mad at?  
  
Uh oh . . . I had another problem . . . my secret was still in there. Damn.  
  
"Hiei . . . what are you doing?" He asked in his normal tone, although it sounded forced, and phony.  
  
"Quickest way to the other side of the room idiot." I grunted at him as I hopped off and folded my arms.  
  
"Alright Hiei . . . well I'm going downstairs . . . it would seem suspicious if you didn't come down with me . . . and well maybe we should- . . . never mind." He said seeming a little more normal as he started for the door.  
  
"Whatever . . ." I said rolling my eyes as I walked over to him. "Wheat else do I have to do? And you better be trying to get me out of this!" I asked him along with adding that I really didn't want to live here anymore, I didn't . . . it wasn't right . . . it's not how I live.  
  
"Well I was thinking maybe we hold hands." He said looking a little scared of me . . . I'm glad he felt threatened, keeps him out.  
  
"What!? NO!" I yelled being sure to give him a strange look.  
  
"If we don't do things like that every once in a while my mother will never buy it." Kurama said looking a little like I did.  
  
" . . . NO!" I snapped back at his folding my arms and moving my glance at the wall.  
  
"Alright . . . but we'll have to do something sometime or she'll get suspicious . . ." He said as he started to brush his hair.  
  
"Damn it," I started. "You know I could just leave here and now."  
  
"Hiei, please don't . . ." He said putting down his brush and looking over at me with his sad emerald eyes.  
  
I expected him to say more . . . was his statement finished? It didn't seem right . . . had he REALLY developed feelings for me? That would just make things difficult. I didn't want to work with, let alone LIVE with, someone who had feelings for me. Especially Kurama . . . I grunted and turned to look at him, hoping to see exactly what was wrong, but all I saw was a deep sadness and longing.  
  
I stared into his eyes finding incredible amounts of hurt.  
  
A real friend would have comforted him and tried to help! Or at least asked what was wrong . . . I did neither.  
  
I was really surprised I didn't do more than a real friend would . . .  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Well Hiei . . . let's go." I said to him as I opened my door.  
  
"N-no . . ." He said sounding nervous, which sounded very strange. "I'll come down in a few minutes." He continued looking over at me coldly.  
  
That cold stare made me feel even worse . . . what I really just wanted more than anything . . . was to be able to look at him with love and get the same in return. But that most diffidently was not going to happen.  
  
"Why Hiei?" I asked him, staring with my eyes just wanting so desperately.  
  
Hiei seemed to be pulled into the vast emptiness I showed to him. He just stared into my eyes, seemingly looking for something, anything, but there just was nothing there. Except something I hid all too well . . . my love for him.  
  
"I . . . I have to get dressed." He said casually.  
  
"Hiei, you don't have your clothes back yet remember? But, you can use some of mine." I said walking over to my closet.  
  
My eyes half way closed and I just for the moment felt again the warmth I felt with him in my arms as I passed by him.  
  
I stopped about a foot behind him, not quite at the closet yet. I could tell my heart was trying to tell me something, something important that it knew and I needed to know . . . but I just couldn't understand. And then, for some reason, I turned around to face Hiei, he was looking at me with a hint of curiosity behind his cold mask. I took a step closer, so I was standing right in front of him, and I reached out and put my hand on his cheek.  
  
I don't know why I did it . . . I guess I just couldn't bare being without the feel of his skin against mine for another moment.  
  
I smiled at him softly, and for that second . . . I felt happy again, happy to be with Hiei.  
  
And the he reached up a little, took my lips with his, and kissed me softly.  
  
My heart pounded with excitement! I didn't know exactly what he meant by it, but I did know that it was indeed happening!  
  
I moved my hand from his cheek around his neck and pushed my head forward into his kiss.  
  
He didn't do much of anything in response but he didn't pull away, so I put my other hand around his waist, pulled myself closer to him and slowly walked us over to my bed where I leaned myself on him.  
  
He then began to struggle. I know the right thing would be to of stopped, but I didn't want to let him go . . . I loved him.  
  
I overcame my temptations and backed away from Hiei. I opened my eyes and stared at him feeling unbelievably embarrassed.  
  
A devilish smirk cam across his lips as he said to me, "So that's it,"  
  
My eyes widened, I started to blush uncontrollably, and my heart might as well have turned to dust.  
  
"Hiei I . . ." Was all I could force myself to say.  
  
"I had a feeling," He said in knowing voice. "That you had developed feelings for me . . . and that is why you've been acting so strange."  
  
"I . . . please don't . . ." I stammered finding it hard to feel my legs.  
  
"You're hungry fox, and as long as I feed you sooner or later you'll be satisfied." He said glaring over at me.  
  
"No Hiei it's not that I- . . . I just . . . Hiei please, I really don't want to bring this up ever again." I told him feeling my heart sink.  
  
"I know that's a lie." He said walking over to me and staring at me in the eye. "You will . . . get over it. And until you do, I'll wait. And I will give you a little every now and then to help you along. I won't lose a partner like you." He told me with a trustworthy look on his face.  
  
Maybe he was right . . . maybe I would get over him.  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
Yugijouoh: Don't kid yourself Kurama! I know Hiei was a little OOC but he kinda had to be . . . oh well! Heheh . . . anyhew please review! ^^- 


	7. Entry 7

So many things I made up to hide it from you. It wasn't right to do so . . . I should have just accepted happiness without questioning my reasons for it. But I lied to you . . . and you left me, without ever wanting to go.  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
Alright here is the 7th chapter! I hope I don't wait as long as I did to get this chapter up with the next one . . . ^^' I don't like waiting. Heheh . . .  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
Don't own nothing.  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
"But I would never forgive myself if I didn't . . ." I said quietly to him, holding back tears.  
  
"NO! I assure you . . . if you give it enough time . . . any feeling will go away." Hiei said to me looking as though he almost didn't mean it.  
  
"Hiei . . . is there . . . or was there . . . someone you loved but didn't let them know, hoping it would go away?" I asked as I walked over closer to him and put my hand his shoulder.  
  
Hiei jerked away and gave me a mean look. I wasn't sure if that was a yes or a no.  
  
"Don't try and come on to me fox! Just get yourself downstairs, I'll be down when I'm ready to be!" Hiei said to me harshly.  
  
I think I had hurt him in some way . . . perhaps something I said.  
  
"Alright Hiei," I started backing away and gazing at him softly. "I'll be waiting."  
  
I walked out the door and started down the stairs.  
  
I had figured out what I would do, I would still be nice to Hiei like I was before, only with a different twist on it, one that said I love you and will always be willing to have you if ever you want me to. I wouldn't be depressed or saddened by the fact that he didn't love me. Because he might one day, you never know. And at least I did know one thing, Hiei being as cold as he was . . . I wouldn't have to be tortured by seeing him with someone else. He would be all mine, and yet not at all. It all seemed like a terribly good book . . . wait . . . BOOK!  
  
I need my schoolbooks!  
  
After realizing this I walked back up the stairs and into my room, to find Hiei crawling over my bed again. When he saw me he stopped dead in his tracks and quickly, clearly hoping for me not to notice, hid something under my pillow. It must be that stupid paper again. He was just ASKING for me to read it!! He made it SO tempting! The way he was trying to keep it from me!  
  
"Hiei give it here!" I said to him playfully as I jumped over on my bed, catching him off guard.  
  
Before he had a chance to get away I threw myself on top of him and pinned him down with my right hand and the rest of my body. I used my left hand to reach under my pillow, which was also under his head, and fish around for the paper.  
  
I would have done a better job of trying to get it if my body wasn't so . . . on . . . Hiei. OH GOD!  
  
I started to blush again as I look down at his beautiful, red, demon eyes. Normally I would have just quickly gotten off of him. But instead I let a soft and caring smile escape onto my lips. My eyes were fixed on him, giving off all the kindness I was offering, all the love I held for only him.  
  
He was still. Emotionless. Until suddenly he jerked up and kissed me!  
  
Okay . . . that was unexpected. But welcomed defiantly! Oh yes for sure.  
  
He then grabbed my hands with his and moved them lower, making them start to remove his shirt.  
  
It was strange . . . why was he acting like this? Whatever the reason, I didn't mind. In fact I liked it.  
  
As soon as I had removed his shirt he started to work on mine. His hands slid across my back . . . it made me shiver. Finally he had my shirt off! I reached around him and pulled him close to me, hugging him softly overwhelmed with the joy of holding him in my arms like I had wanted so badly before.  
  
I rested on top of him, my head lying on his should next to his ear. I slowly and soft lifted my head a little and whispered to him, "I love you . . ."  
  
He looked up at me strangely for a second, but then he smirked at me and started laughing.  
  
"Why do you think I did that Kurama? Did you think that maybe I had feelings for YOU!? If so you're even stupider than I thought." He said to me still laughing.  
  
"Hiei, even if you don't have feelings for me . . . I still love you." I told him still smiling sweetly at him.  
  
He grunted, then pushed me off of him. He lifted his head and turned to me and asked, "So then tell me . . . why do you think I kissed you?"  
  
"Because, you don't want me to see that paper." I answered with a knowing smirk as I ducked over to reach under my bed.  
  
"Stop it," Hiei said angrily as he reached out, grabbed my arm and pulled me back up.  
  
"I had a feeling." I said to him mockingly.  
  
"Well I suggest you stop trying to look at it, it wouldn't interest you anyhow." He told me letting go of my arm.  
  
"Oh really? Tell me about it, then I'll decided what I'm not interested in."  
  
What in Reikai's name was on that paper!! It was really starting to bug me . . .  
  
"Fine. It's just sample handwriting in different languages, nothing to get so worked up over."  
  
"You're lying Hiei, you wouldn't keep trying to keep it from me like this if that was all it was."  
  
"If you don't believe me than look at it!" He told me folding his arms and looking away.  
  
"Alright."  
  
I reached under the bed and pulled out the paper. Hiei looked very nervous, he wouldn't look so scared if he didn't have something to hide!!  
  
I slowly unfolded the paper and looked at it. Sure enough, there was writing on it in a few different languages . . . so . . . was this really what he was trying to hide? I didn't bother to read it . . . I just stuck it in my pocket to keep. (Well it belong to Hiei, of course I wanted it.)  
  
"So you see no big deal." He said nervously.  
  
He still looked very frightened, although in a Hiei sort of way, meaning it didn't show up very well.  
  
"So Hiei, did you write that? And if so then why in so many different languages?" I asked grabbing my shirt and putting it back on. I was so going to be late for school.  
  
"You didn't read it?" He snapped back at me in shock.  
  
"No, not yet. I will sooner or later I just don't have the time right now. Speaking of such, we really do have to get downstairs." I said as I in a joking sort of way as I grabbed Hiei's shirt and started to put it on him.  
  
He didn't stop me from doing it, he didn't see any danger in it.  
  
"Okay . . . but we're not holding hands!"  
  
"Oh Hiei c'mon it's for your own good!"  
  
"What do you mean!? If anything it would make your 'mother' want to keep me here longer!"  
  
. . . . . . . . . .  
  
I really should have read that there and then . . .  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Yugijouoh: Heheh ^_^ well I hope you liked that chappy! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	8. Entry 8

Attempting to hide it from you, how stupid that? If only I could have learned from what my heart taught me, from what you taught me. But maybe there is hope for me and for us . . . if you want there to be. Just come for me when you 'hear' my voice and my words:  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
Well here is chapter 8! This fic will have one or two more chapters after this one I think, but as always, when one H+K fic ends another begins LOL. Well actually two! So after this is finished there SHOULD be two new ones out. One the prequel to Flower Shop of Love (Halloween special) and Vote or Die (Sequel to Just Friends)! (Vote or Die will just be a one chapter story, but it should be a little longer than most of my shorter ones . . . if that made sense) ANYWAY! This isn't what you want to be reading!!! (Oh yeah, and the sequel to Under ONE Condition . . . that'll have more H+K stuff in it. ^^-)  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
I don't own Kurama and Hiei!!!!  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Well Hiei . . . I won't argue with you, I don't like it." I said softly moving my finger across his cheek.  
  
"Knock it off! Don't ever touch me again got that!" He snapped at me as he flicked his neck and pushed my finger away.  
  
"Alright Hiei, whatever you say, I will obey." I said mockingly as I moved over to my desk, opened my drawer and grabbed my books.  
  
Hiei got a really strange look on his face. Sort of like he had a really huge belief or statement that had just be proven to be wrong or a lie. I wonder . . .  
  
"H-hey so . . . don't make anything of it but- . . . but why did . . . why me?" Hiei asked avoiding looking at me.  
  
"I don't know . . . maybe I felt really close to you because we're so much alike, or at least we were. I remember back then, when I made myself closed to the world, that I really didn't want anyone to be with me or tell me what to do . . . but then, when you feel like that, all it takes is one person to make you realize how wrong that was. Back then, the best thing that could have happened to me would to be for someone to love me. But I didn't have that until much later . . . when I was born as Shuichi. Maybe because I know that I'm a good person and because I wanted someone to love that- . . . that maybe you would be too." I told him walking towards the door.  
  
I didn't look at him, I didn't want to see the look on his face.  
  
I slowly passed through the door and closed it gently behind me as I began my way down the stairs again.  
  
I really did love him didn't I . . .  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
I sat on his bed motionless. I didn't know what to think of what he had just said. But I did know that it made me shiver. What he said about that had really been a little true. Ever since I met Yusuke, the oaf, and Kurama himself, especially Kurama, I had slowly begun to open up . . . as much as I hate to admit it I had grown to like them all somehow. And because of that friendship they had showed me, I began to really feel things that I hadn't before. I didn't like to see my new friends sad, in danger or to be suffering . . . not like I had before.  
  
I had learned something very important back then when that first happened, . . . that sometimes, when someone shows you or feels a feeling for you . . . you will gain that feeling and share it with them. Was this true for more than just friendship? I think so . . . it is I rule I had just soon come to believe in.  
  
^*^**^*^  
  
My son came walking into the kitchen, wearing his uniform, carrying his schoolbooks, but something about him was different . . . only a mother would noticed such a thing.  
  
"Shuichi honey your button is in the wrong hole." I told him as I undid his top button along with the second one and did them again right. "You must have gotten dressed in a hurry and didn't realize." I said to him with a smile . . . big then. "Oh my, that didn't sound at all right, I'm sorry dear."  
  
"Nothing to be sorry for mother. It reminds me . . . I'm really thankful to how understanding you're being about Hiei and me." He said to me with a soft smile.  
  
It really all it hit me with a rather big shock, but I didn't want to judge my son! I really don't have a reason to. He has the right to love whoever he wants to . . . I won't tell him no.  
  
"Don't worry Shuichi . . . I'm just happy for you, that you found someone who you can share your love with. Of course there are some things that I'd rather you not share just yet honey." I told him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"MOTHER!" He yelled sounding very embarrassed about the whole subject; I guess that was a good thing.  
  
"Well son if you even have any questions on the matter just know you can come to me."  
  
"MOTHER DON'T WORRY!!!"  
  
"Shuichi you know that of you and Hiei stay together than eventually the two of you will decided that you want to have-"  
  
"PLEASE MOTHER!" He said loudly to me, his blushing was really getting to a remarkable level.  
  
"Alright dear . . . so where is Hiei anyhow?" I asked a little nervous about him staying here. How long would he live with us? I couldn't just through him out at anytime, he was here until he decided to leave . . .  
  
"He's upstairs . . . he'll be down in a moment." He told me as he took a seat in on of the chairs.  
  
"Umm . . . mother . . . what do you think of Hiei?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
I asked feeling a little bad. Mother said she was happy that I found someone I could SHARE my love with . . . why did my mood have to keep shifting.  
  
"Well, I know that he's a wonderful person, and a very nice soul. He loves you very much. Don't worry honey, I'll always like him, if you do." She said smiling over at me honestly and sincerely.  
  
I wish I could return that smile . . . I wish I could really be in a relationship with Hiei! I wanted to hold him in my arms again, I missed that feeling. Was I so selfish . . . I can't force Hiei to be with me like this. It's clear he wants to leave. If I really cared about him, I would let him and help him go. But I wanted him here with me so bad.  
  
"Mother, let me go upstairs for a moment. I'm going to talk to Hiei." I said to her standing up and walking back up the stairs.  
  
. . .  
  
I opened the door to find Hiei had made a mess of things. My stuff was all over the place!!  
  
"Hiei what on Earth are you doing!?" I yelled at him, after I finally located him under my bed.  
  
I crawled under there, finding that I really had a lot of space under there, almost roomy. But I didn't plan to spend too much time down here . . .  
  
//"Shuichi where are you?" . . . "Under my bed relaxing mother!"//  
  
No that wouldn't go well . . .  
  
"N-nothing . . . I was just looking for something . . ." He said as he pulled himself out from under my bed. As did I.  
  
"Alright Hiei . . . So . . . Hiei, if you want to leave . . ." I started, finding it hard to finish what I had to say. It hurt! "If you want to leave here . . . you can go now . . . I can understand if you don't wish to live here with me and my mother pretending that you love me . . . when . . . you don't. You don't care about me, I understand that . . . so you can go." I finished starting to tear up.  
  
"Kurama . . . I will go then, but, I'll settle things here first. It would be too hard some such an idiot like you to explain why your 'boyfriend' just left without saying a word." He said putting his hands in his pockets and walking towards the door.  
  
"Hiei, I know it's too much to ask of you." I said to him as I walked over closer to him. He stopped. I reached out and put my hand on his shoulder and said to him, "That's why I love you . . ."  
  
I turned him to face me and then kissed him softly, making sure not to be aggressive or forceful. I was gentile; I wanted to show him that I really cared about him.  
  
I couldn't end this whole experience with Hiei without at least kissing him one more time . . . I wanted my memories of him to be warm ones . . . because I knew that when he left, he wouldn't be coming back.  
  
With this thought tears started streaming down my cheeks.  
  
To my surprise, Hiei hadn't pulled away from me. He even kissed back a little . . . I think . . . maybe this was his way of saying goodbye to me. He really was a friend . . . he had always been. I hated myself for all the time I had spent with him and not appreciated it! He was the best friend I'd ever known and I never even knew it until now, when he was leaving . . .  
  
We both knew that he wouldn't stay after this kiss ended . . . he couldn't face my mother after all of this. After I opened my eyes and pulled my lips away from him, he would slowly turn his back to me and walk away forever. It was the only was to solve all this. If he did stay to try and help me sort things out, I'd only end up trying to get him to be with me . . . and he didn't want to be so I wouldn't force him, because I cared!  
  
I started to cry harder, making it hard to maintain the kiss but I struggled and held it.  
  
The room was covered in shadows, the only light coming from the open door. My windows were closed and the blinds shut . . . it all seemed so perfect, but perfect in the worst kind of way.  
  
I finally moved my head away, regretting it completely. I looked at Hiei painfully, water streaming down my cheeks dropping onto the floor every few seconds.  
  
I shut my eyes to push out the tears and whispered to him in deep sadness, "Please don't go . . ."  
  
I opened my eyes to find him leaning closer to me. He slowly brushed his lips against my cheek and began rubbing my hair between his fingers.  
  
Did he . . .  
  
Hiei then backed away, a confused look on his. He then shook his head and took another step back.  
  
"Hiei . . . hold me . . ." I plead to him  
  
"Why don't you get it fox? I don't want to be with you! Get your idiotic mind to realize that you stupid fox!" he shouted at me as he walked away and left me in the dark all alone  
  
"Hiei . . . Hiei I love you!" I cried out to him feeling tears role down my cheeks, knowing he couldn't hear me  
  
The pain that filled my heart could not be put to words . . . it is such a confusing thing when your heart clearly knows something your mind cannot seem to understand. Maybe if I did understand, I'd know how to get Hiei back. I loved him so much . . . how could someone I had feelings so deeply for seem to want nothing to do with me? I loved him and he didn't care in the slightest bit.  
  
Slowly I thought about how this had all happened . . . why?  
  
" . . . Hiei . . ." I whimpered as I dropped to my knees and stared at the closed door Hiei had left to me as my last memory of him.  
  
What did I have left of him? I didn't have anything . . . except . . .  
  
I stood up and opened my blinds to let in some sun light. The light made me wince at first but I quickly adjusted. I dropped my books on floor as I- . . . wait . . . that book wasn't mine.  
  
There was a strange little book that had been placed in-between my schoolbooks. I picked it up and opened it to one of the center pages. I noticed right away that it was written in many different languages! This was Hiei's!  
  
I started to flip through the pages reading it carefully . . . it was a diary. It was pretty interesting actually. I never knew Hiei had so many deep thoughts. But it didn't say anything real specific about me, not that I expected it to. Except for one thing that I found at the bottom of one of the pages, it said, "Kurama has always been there for me . . . and slowly, somehow, I have come to think of his as a friend . . ." I read quietly out loud.  
  
I didn't really want to read more . . . it all made me feel even worse. I turned the page and quickly glanced at the page numbers . . . it went from 36 to38 . . . damn a page was missing . . .  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
Yugijouoh: You're all going to hate me for the ending of that chapter huh? PR! And yes that one part WAS from the first chapter . . . we're caught up now heheh . . . 


	9. Sunggles 'n Hugs Stupid book who wants t...

I love you . . . and I will be waiting . . .  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
Heehee here is chapter 9!! And don't worry, it'll have my trademark happy ending! Well . . . okay I don't HAVE a trademark . . . and I'm not sure if all my endings will be happy . . . but whatever you know what I mean. ^^' SPEAKING OF ENDINGS! This will be the LAST chapter! And being so it will be almost twice as long! ^^ ENJOY!  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
I didn't own YYH when I started writing this fic, I was hopeful . . . but I still don't.  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
I wanted to know if it said anything more . . . but I didn't have time, I had to get to that terrible place they call school.  
  
I picked up the rest of my books, along with my new favorite, Hiei's diary, wiped my eyes dry and started downstairs.  
  
"Umm . . . mother . . . I'm late, and I'm not hungry . . . I'll be off to school now. Oh yes . . . Hiei . . . well, Hiei decided to leave . . . there's on less thing we'll have to worry about . . . goodbye." I said without looking at my mother as I quickly walked out the door and started to walk very quickly to school.  
  
After the dreadful walk to get to school, I started the even worse one down the hall. Every one of those children was starring as usual . . . That's when I got a chill down my spine . . . but I quickly brushed it off as nothing and hurried into the classroom.  
  
Again enclosed in the prison of over stimulated teens . . . why couldn't everyone just be more like Hiei? At least wouldn't stare like that . . .  
  
Speaking of Hiei . . .  
  
While waiting to class to begin I pulled out his book. I flipped to page 38 and read the first line . . . "for you." That didn't tell me anything . . . I needed the page before! I read a little further on the page but it said nothing that was really about me . . . oh well. At least I had something of Hiei's to keep his memory in my heart.  
  
But I still missed him terribly . . .  
  
I held back my tears well . . . if any one of these people saw me crying they'd start asking stupid questions like, are you feeling alright? What kind of normal person would be crying with a painful look on their face if they were happy?!  
  
After a day of not paying attention to lessons, I started walking home. It was perfect out, weather wise. But I couldn't ever enjoy it like I did that one night with Hiei . . . why didn't I try harder to keep my feelings inside . . . he would still be here. I missed him so much . . .  
  
I put my hands in my pockets and looked up at the sky, it was starting to get dark. I could only spot one star.  
  
I thought of Hiei again . . . maybe he could see it too . . . although I doubt he was looking . . .  
  
Then I felt around in my pocket . . . that stupid paper of Hiei's . . . why the hell would he want to keep a stupid paper with a bunch of stupid different- . . . HOLD IT!  
  
I quickly pulled the paper out of my pocket, un crumbled it, and started to read it carefully . . .  
  
'Kurama has always been there for me . . . and slowly, somehow, I have come to think of him as a friend . . .  
  
Maybe more than that.  
  
He was always the one who stood by me, even though I am untouchable, he got through to me somehow! He found my hearts deepest desire, him.  
  
Although . . . I could never let him know this . . . could I? No, I'm sure that if I wait . . . it will pass. I could never be in love with someone!'  
  
I stood there reading . . . mouth agape, eyes wide and a huge smile creeping in along with a blush.  
  
But then I thought . . . Hiei was still gone!! Even if he did feel that way about me . . . what if- . . . what if it did go away?  
  
OH NO! Is that why he looked so in pain when he told me that it would go away? Because his feelings for me hadn't!? Damn it all I should have read this paper right when he told me to look at it . . . maybe that was his way of giving in to his feelings and letting me know how he felt and I- . . . I didn't care. What he really wanted from me was for me to tell him that I knew how he felt!  
  
Even though he knew how I feel about him . . . Hiei still wanted that. He wasn't the kind of person who would give in without a fight.  
  
I decided to keep reading that page with the entry from the next day.  
  
'Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe my feelings for him won't go away. It's getting harder and harder to stay around him without letting him know even the slightest bit that I might like him more than the others, in a very different way. But I still like to be with him . . . I won't deny that. We don't need training . . . at least he doesn't, he's perfect as he is right now. But I do need him . . . him being with me is all I look forward to in the day, the only thing I've ever had that really gives me joy! Hopefully this will go on forever . . . all I need . . . is Kurama by my side, for me to be truly happy.  
  
I don't want to leave him . . . but I cannot stay with him and maintain who I am, or who I pretend to be. One day . . . I might have to leave you . . . unless I have the courage to stay, and let you know how I feel.'  
  
And then the next day or so . . . he added something else . . . while he was staying with me.  
  
'If I still love you . . . somehow I will let you know . . .'  
  
He really did like being with me . . . everything I did to him that I thought he would hate he- . . . he loved. And he had loved me for a lot longer time than I did him . . .  
  
My eyes started to tear up and I started to blush a lot I know it.  
  
I started to pick up the pace. I wanted to get home before I started crying. But then it dawned on me . . . he would let me know? But how?  
  
I didn't do a good job with the crying part, but I did make it home. Luckily my mother was still at work, she didn't have to see me like this.  
  
I ran up to my room, it still was a mess from earlier I had to clean it.  
  
I opened the door and found it was already done . . . it looked good. Everything had been put away where it belongs . . .  
  
Then I saw on my desk another piece of paper . . . writing on it in many different languages. Hiei had done this . . .  
  
I walked over slowly and read the paper . . .  
  
'If I had only told you when I had the chance. If I only could have swallowed my pride and came right out with it, I would have been with you. I would have loved with you. But I drove you away . . . I didn't say anything to you, but maybe that's what did it.  
  
If only told you that I felt the same way . . . why didn't I!? I feel so incomplete and lonely. I never felt such pain before you, or such joy. I now know exactly what you meant to me. All I can do is take what knowledge I have of this human langue and perhaps maybe one day you'll 'hear' these thoughts, these feelings. I love you . . .  
  
I must find courage within myself so that you will know. I can't say what I feel . . . but I need you to hear my words. I can only pray that you find my words soon. We will be happy then . . . if you still wish to have me.  
  
Being with you all that time . . . I've gotten to know the real you, the same you claimed you'd done with me. How could I have been such an idiot not to see it until after I had walked away? Those deep feelings whispering to my heart "You love him . . ."  
  
If there was anything I learned from you, besides learning to love, it was that the little voice that whispers to your heart things you can barely hear, is always right, and that you should always listen to it, no matter how inconceivable the things it tells you.  
  
Why . . .? How could I have been such . . . an . . . idiot . . .? So blind to what I felt for you . . . although I could see it perfectly well. You loved me, and I loved you . . . but I just couldn't leave it at that.  
  
So many things I made up to hide it from you. It wasn't right to do so . . . I should have just accepted happiness without questioning my reasons for it. But I lied to you . . . and you left me, without ever wanting to leave.  
  
Attempting to hide it from you, how stupid that? If only I could have learned from what my heart taught me, from what you taught me. But maybe there is hope for me and for us . . . if you want there to be. Just come for me when you 'hear' my voice and my words:  
  
I love you . . . and I will be waiting . . .'  
  
"for you." I said out loud as I realized this was supposed to be place between page 37 and 38.  
  
My little Hiei made things so complicated!  
  
Oh god . . . he- . . . he still loved me . . . WHERE THE HELL IS HE I'VE GOTTA FIND HIM!!  
  
I jumped up, almost going for the window but decided that I wanted to be able to walk when I found Hiei, so I headed downstairs and for the door.  
  
On my way out it, I crashed into my mother who had just gotten home. I had a mental picture of what I looked like right now . . .  
  
Watery, wide eyes, an extremely red face, and a look that seemed to read that I was really . . . umm . . . how to put it . . . ready to share something?  
  
I started to blush even more.  
  
"H-Hello mother . . ." I said trying to sound as normal as ever . . . oh yeah GREAT job Kurama! I sounded like in heat rabbit mixed with laughing gas.  
  
"Shuichi . . . are you alright?" She asked taking a step inside.  
  
There's that stupid question . . .  
  
"Oh yes mother . . . um . . . I was just . . . going to go out for a while." I said still very nervous.  
  
"With Hiei?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"AHH!!! . . . Huh? OH YES!" I was losing it . . . a face first crash into interrogation.  
  
"So . . . what exactly are you two planning to do?" She asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
She could just see some of the naughty ideas I had running through my mind of what I planned to do when and if I found Hiei written all across my face . . . that mixed with other things like the fact that I was sweating uncontrollably and taking an incredibly long time to answer what should be a very easy question . . .  
  
"Um . . . well I'm very hungry so-" Oh shit that was the wrong thing to say!! "I MEAN WE'RE HAVING DINNER!!!" I said quickly.  
  
"Oh okay . . . don't stay out too late now. Is Hiei coming back with you?" She had a sweet smile one her face . . . thank god.  
  
"Hopefully." I said returning it as I walked out the door and began to think about where he might be.  
  
I didn't know where to begin!  
  
I searched all over town for HOURS!!! Until I came to a conclusion . . . he . . . he just wasn't here. Maybe he'd left and changed his mind . . . he didn't want me anymore. Hiei . . .  
  
I decided I'd just go someplace to be alone for a while . . . why not our old training ground? I liked it there anyhow.  
  
I began my walk through the forest and trees until I came to the spot where we did training. I lifted my head to look around when I spotted sitting in the middle of the clearing a little fire demon in black!!! WHY DIDN'T I LOOK HERE FIRST!? IT WAS SO- . . . DUH!!!  
  
"H-Hiei . . ." I started tearing up. I had really become a nervous wreck . . .  
  
He looked up at me with that- that FACE! The really cute one . . . eyes wide, mouth to the size of a dot. Only with this one he was blushing!  
  
He slowly stood and took a step closer to me . . . my eyes widened . . . all the things I wanted to say to him! I had had so much time to think it over what I would say to him, it was perfect! It wouldn't embarrass him or anything but- . . . all that came out was,  
  
"You love me . . ."  
  
It sounded a little conceded but when it got right down to it that was the truth of the matter.  
  
Hiei lifted his clenched fist to his chest and a really lonely look came over his face directed at me. I was jolted with a deeper love for him than I had had before . . . for once he actually showed his feelings to me without a mask to hide his true intentions.  
  
"Kurama I- . . ." He started but then ended his statement with a small nod.  
  
I ran over and stood in front of him, I gazed down at him with loving eyes and grasped his clenched fist with both of my hands, never taking my eyes off of him.  
  
With my touch, Hiei's tenses melted away and he released his fist and took my left hand in it.  
  
All my blushing turned into just a soft, deep line of pink stretching across to both of my cheeks.  
  
"Hiei," I started in a soft caring voice. "Don't ever leave me again . . . got that?"  
  
A smile crept over my lips and a small one made its way onto Hiei's.  
  
He shifted his eyes sideways and to the ground still with the little smile and the wide playful eyes.  
  
"Hey fox . . . would this be a good time to tell you that you look really beautiful . . ." Hiei said starting to blush even more so as he moved his eyes upwards still avoiding looking at me in the eye.  
  
He was just the sweetest thing!  
  
I moved each of my hands onto both his cheeks and moved his head exactly in front of mine. His eyes slowly moved down and met with mine.  
  
"Hiei . . . you really hurt me . . ." I started in a serious tone.  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry!" He forced out of him quickly and moved his arms around me just as fast to pull me close to him for a hug. "I love you Kurama."  
  
Hearing him say that with his voice just melted me! I dropped to my knees and Hiei dropped with me, his arms still warming my back with their touch.  
  
"Hiei . . . I cannot even begin to tell you how happy I am to hear you say that. Hiei . . ." I said to him, a lot of . . . thoughts . . . coming back into mind.  
  
Damn youko side . . . oh well.  
  
I gently moved my head forwards a bit and kissed his ear softly. He responded by moving his hands up under my hair and behind to rest around the back of my neck. I pulled my head back and we stared into each other's eyes for the longest time, both enjoying it completely.  
  
Then my more . . . sentimental side took over again. My mother had made a good point . . . we didn't need to sleep together now. We would be together forever, we had plenty of time for that later. When did we ever have the time to just be with each other? I felt so comfortable. Because I could have done anything I wanted, and he wouldn't object.  
  
"Kurama . . . tell me, what were you really thinking last night?" He asked breaking the silence.  
  
"I was thinking about how much I loved you . . ." I answered resting my chin on his shoulder.  
  
"That sounds so strange to me . . ." He said starting to rub my back gently.  
  
"Don't worry; you'll understand love soon I'm sure." I told him, softly putting my arms around him.  
  
"Kurama . . . you're the best person, or anything, I've ever known." He said moving his arms down and his hands around my waist.  
  
I pulled my head back and looked at him again. He had the sweetest most sincere look on his face, directed at ME. I smiled and started to cry. His kind face then turned to a worried one . . . again for me.  
  
"Don't worry Hiei . . . I'm just happy . . . happy to be with you!" I said closing my eyes and moving my head close to his, aliening my lips to his. I slowly opened my watery eyes to see a needing look on Hiei's face. And with that I took his lips with mine and kissed him passionately.  
  
He lifted his neck little and kissed back as he pulled me closer to him. I moved my hands to the ground and pushed him down underneath me.  
  
Slowly I took my lips away from his . . . I looked down at him, it was all exactly as I had wished.  
  
"Kurama . . . I still think it would be best if I didn't live in your house. Sooner or later your mother would find out about everything . . . and I just wouldn't feel comfortable." He said lifting his hand to rub my cheek.  
  
"Don't worry Hiei I understand . . . but, would you just like to come for tonight? Then I could explain to my mother." I replied with a smile.  
  
"Alright," He said relaxing a little on the grass.  
  
"Hmm . . . Hiei . . . I'm hungry," I started but stopped when I saw his eyes go wide. "NO! What I meant was that well . . . I just thought that maybe we should go and get ourselves something to eat." I finished with a convincing look on my face.  
  
"Okay . . ." Hiei answered sitting himself up.  
  
I backed away a little and turned my back to him just for a moment to hide the wide, excited, slightly devilish smile that had over taken my face. I got a hold of it and then turned back around to see Hiei was standing up over me holding out his hand to help me to my feet.  
  
I smiled lovingly at him and quickly took his hand. I couldn't believe how happy I was . . . I never knew you could feel this good.  
  
"We can just go to my house, Shiori must be getting worried." I said starting to walk.  
  
Hiei nodded and quickly came over to stand beside me.  
  
He looked up at me and I smiled back with a pinkish color taking over both my cheeks. After seeing it, Hiei reached up with one of his arms and rested it around my far shoulder. He then leaned his head down on my upper arm and other shoulder. I felt so warm with him with me . . .  
  
I put my own arm around him and started to rub his elbow.  
  
We continued walking like this. Somehow I was then able to take my eyes off of Hiei and looked towards the sky. So many more stars were visible! Just like they had been last time . . . I felt the same way. So complete!  
  
After a short walk we finally arrived home, neither if us really wanting our walk to end.  
  
I opened the door and we both let go of each other and walked inside.  
  
"Shuichi! Oh good you two are home! Well I know you two already ate but, would you like anything?" Shiori greeted us as she quickly hurried into the kitchen, followed by the both of us.  
  
"Sure mother." I said to her with a smile.  
  
Hiei and I took a seat at the table, next to each other.  
  
"So did you two have a good time?" She asked as she began to make something that looked like spaghetti.  
  
"Great." Hiei answered before I was able to say anything. The way he said it made me smile. So innocently.  
  
"I'm glad you had fun." She said turning to look at us.  
  
After our meal had been finished, which was really rather funny because I had to show Hiei exactly how to eat spaghetti without it seeming strange to my mother, I told my mother that we had to be off to bed. She nodded with a smile and said she would be two and she went to her room, as did we.  
  
I closed the door softly behind us, took out my clothes and slowly started for the bathroom. (Hmm . . . I never minded Hiei watching me before . . . oh well)  
  
"Hiei, if you want to wear something to bed there are clothes you can use in that drawer." I said to him before walking in to my bathroom to change. "Not that I expect you would wear nothing . . . I just meant-"  
  
"I know fox." Hiei grunted with a laugh.  
  
I smiled and closed the door behind me. I swiftly changed and walked out to find Hiei in some of my bright blue pajamas, which were a little too long for him, which made it look really cute.  
  
Hiei let out a sarcastic laugh after seeing my expression. He then moved over to his little inflatable mattress and lied down.  
  
"Night." He said quickly and sarcastically as he closed his eyes, folded his arms and put on a sleeping look.  
  
I laughed a little and walked over to him.  
  
I bent over him and he opened up one of his eyes and gave me a smirk.  
  
"Hiei, you don't have to sleep on that thing if you don't want to, it is rather noisy and wobbly." I said to him with a certain smirk as I started to blush.  
  
"Just what are you suggesting?" He asked still with his own smirk.  
  
"C'mon Hiei . . . if it's your last night here we should spend it together." I told him smiling softly and lifting him to his feet by taking his hand.  
  
"What if your mother finds us?" Hiei asked looking a little concerned.  
  
"We'll explain something to her." I said pulling down my blankets and motioning for him to crawl in, which he did.  
  
He lied near the center, crossed his legs and put his hands behind his head.  
  
"Alright." He said blinking with a crooked smiled.  
  
I slowly moved into my bed next to him and pulled up my covers over the two of us. I turned onto my side facing towards Hiei and gently wrapped my arms around his upped body and hugged close to me. He turned on his side to face me and he two wrapped his arms around me. Hiei moved a little lower so his head rested against my chest and my hands were placed softly on his shoulders. I smiled to myself and put my head on his and closed my eyes in pure peace.  
  
"I love you Hiei . . ."  
  
"I love you too Kurama. . ."  
  
I pulled away and looked him in the eye, all my lights were turned out and I could barely see him but just knowing he was there warmed my heart.  
  
I leaned my head towards his and kissed him gently. He warmly started to rub my back and then when the kiss finally broke he buried his head in my chest.  
  
Something's were just so much better than words.  
  
END  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
Yugijouoh: I hope you liked the ending to that one ^^- Don't you just love it when they're together? Me too ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
